Polyamide-polyphenylene ether alloy has conventionally been used in a great variety of applications, such as automotive exterior materials and the junction blocks in an automobile engine room.
As the polyamide used in such a polyamide-polyphenylene ether alloy, polyamides having comparatively low heat resistance, such as polyamide 6,6 and polyamide 6, have been mainly used.
However, a polyamide-polyphenylene ether resin composition using these low-heat-resistance polyamides has a large dimensional change from water absorbance or heat, so that when used for instance as an exterior material, such as a fender, in order to maintain the gap with the door, there are various constraints such as having to take extra care with the fender installation method.
Further, from the early days of environmental regulation, the solder used for SMT (surface mount technology) rapidly moved to lead-free solder, so that the temperature in the furnace of the reflow apparatus used during surface mounting has become hotter.
As a result, the problem arises of blister, etc. during mounting for connectors composed of a conventional polyamide-polyphenylene ether material using polyamide 6,6 or the like, and thus there has been a need for improvement.
To solve the various problems caused by water absorbance, JP-A-2000-212433, JP-A-2000-212434 and JP-A-2004-083792, for example, describe techniques which use a specific aromatic polyamide as the polyamide material used for the polyamide-polyphenylene ether.
Further, U.S. Published Patent Application Nos. 2005-0038159, 2005-0038171, 2005-0038191 and 2005-0038203 describe techniques which use an aromatic polyamide having at least a specific amount for their terminal amino group concentration.
However, with these techniques, it is difficult to maintain a balance between sufficient fluidity and impact resistance. Further, there is also the problem that weld strength is insufficient, which has a direct effect on the strength against pin push-in required for an SMT-applicable connector and the like. Thus, there is a need for further improvements.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2000-212433    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2000-212434    Patent Document 3: JP-A-2004-083792    Patent Document 4: U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2005-0038159    Patent Document 5: U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2005-0038171    Patent Document 6: U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2005-0038191    Patent Document 7: U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2005-0038203